


Meet My One and Only

by MrsLemonYellow



Category: Denji Sentai Megaranger
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Post-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLemonYellow/pseuds/MrsLemonYellow
Summary: Kouichirou is awkward about introducing his parents to Yuusaku for the first time.
Relationships: Endou Kouichirou/Hayakawa Yuusaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon





	Meet My One and Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oryx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oryx/gifts).



> For oryx: Kouichirou/Yuusaku. "Treat"
> 
> Note: I think I've made it clear that Kouichirou is an adult in this story (and in canon, he's already 18). I'm sorry this is short.

“I promise I won’t tell your mom and dad about my motorbike,” said Hayakawa.

Kouichirou squeezed Hayakawa’s fingers. The bike was probably the least concern his parents might have had about their son’s relationship, but he smiled, cheered by Hayakawa’s warmth and sense of humour.

“I must be important to you if you’re taking the bus for me,” said Kouichirou.

He meant this as a joke but wasn’t expecting Hayakawa to actually laugh at it – “Are you trying to hit on me?” said Hayakawa.

Well, now Kouichirou understood that it had sounded flirty. He wasn’t sure whether Hayakawa wanted him to say yes or no, so he kept quiet and stared down at his shoes until Hayakawa said, “Relax. I’m playing with you. Do you wanna get there early and have a drink before they arrive?”

Kouichirou opened his mouth to say: not a proper drink, just as he remembered he’d been legally old enough for six months now to order a beer if he wanted one, “OK.”

Hayakawa chuckled again (Kouichirou couldn’t understand why) and said “You’re always the responsible one. Your parents must be proud of you.”

They were, and that was partially because Kouichirou wasn’t in the habit of introducing them to his boisterous older boyfriends with motorbikes. In fact, he hadn’t introduced them to any boyfriend before. They had seemed fine with it when he told them he was gay, though he wondered if they believed that meant he wouldn’t be able to have any grandchildren for them. He didn’t like disappointing his parents.

“Hey.”

Kouichirou blinked. He wondered how long it had taken him to notice Hayakawa shaking him, “Yeah? Are we late?” He startled and looked at his watch. No, they were not late, it was still almost an hour until they were expected to be at the restaurant.

“You’re daydreaming,” said Hayakawa. He was observing Kouichirou’s expression, “Are you worried about something?”

“I –” Kouichirou had been about to answer that he was fine. Being dishonest with his partner wouldn’t make him ‘the responsible one’, “Are _you_ worried my family will think you’re a little too old for me?”

“I guess not?” said Hayakawa. “You were finishing high school when I met you, but that was a while ago. We’re both in our twenties now.” He took Kouichirou’s hand again.

Kouichirou’s parents _were_ proud of him, and he hoped they could learn to be proud of Hayakawa, just like Kouichirou was. Hayakawa was wonderful, he was the most captivating person Kouichirou had ever met, Kouichirou loved - 

Hayakawa kissed him lightly, and Kouichirou responded with so much passion that it took a minute or two for Hayakawa to catch his breath when they finished. “See? We’re both grown-ups. And you’re amazing.”

“Hayakawa-san –” said Kouichirou.

“You can call me Yuusaku, can’t you? We’re dating.”

Kouichirou might have given a reply he would find embarrassing later, if Hayakawa – Yuusaku – hadn’t said at that moment “By the way, I think we should have caught an earlier bus. Let’s just take my bike.”


End file.
